


submit

by darkcity



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcity/pseuds/darkcity
Summary: He's not like Finn's fans, weak to his charm, fawning over him, embarrassing themselves. Drew simply wants to dominate him in every way he can, and if that lends itself to something carnal, then so be it.





	submit

**Author's Note:**

> how long can i keep up w these cheesy wrestling pun titles......anyway god bless this feud and what are we calling them? balortyre? mcbalor? lmk

When Finn gets the pin on Dolph, Drew is bothered. When he then manages to escape to the backstage area before Drew can get his hands on him, Drew is enraged. He stays in the ring just long enough to help Dolph to his feet, but he doesn't have the time or energy to carry him out this time. He exits the ring the minute Dolph manages to stand, ignoring whatever he starts saying to him. Drew's got one thing on his mind, and it's cementing his dominance over Finn Bálor.

He stomps towards the locker room, the image of Finn's shit-eating grin as he limped up the runway seared into his mind. He's not going to fight him in the locker room — not because it's unfair, but because he wants people watching when he tears the other man apart. He barges through the doors and his eyes zero in on Finn; he's the only one there and he's still in his trunks. He looks up at the sound of the door slamming, and then straightens up, a brief look of surprise on his face before another cocky grin replaces it. 

“You think you're funny?” Drew barks out. Finn keeps smiling and Drew's anger magnifies. He looks Finn up and down, reminding him how small he is. “You know as well as I do that Dolph is nothing compared to me. And you know I can crush you. Given the chance.” 

Looking over his diminutive frame, it's pathetic he thinks he stands any chance. He's so tiny, especially at his waist — Drew could probably span it with his hands. He could lift him with no effort, pin him to the wall-

“You don't scare me,” Finn says, and he walks towards Drew with an infuriating smirk on his face. He moves into his space, probably expecting him to back up until he's cornered against the wall. But Drew doesn't budge, and Finn steps forward until only a few inches separate the two of them. “I've known plenty of men like you.” Finn's voice lowers. His eyes burn with mischief and Drew has no idea what he's so smug about, but he'd love to wipe that smirk right off his face. And he's gearing up to do just that, with his fist, when Finn leans even closer into his space, looking him up and down. “And I know what you really want,” he says, so low Drew can barely hear him, but so close he can feel his breath on his face.

Finn's hand shoots forward and then there's pressure at Drew's crotch and it takes his brain a second to process what's happening — Finn's hand is cupping his dick through his trunks and Drew's just standing there, letting it happen. He exhales sharply, fighting the lick of heat climbing up his spine, struggling for some modicum of control. But he can tell from the smaller man's eyes that Drew's exactly where he wants him. 

Finn stares straight back at him and licks his lips, and Drew hisses when his hand squeezes. It's another beat before he manages to compose himself and push Finn away.

“You don't know anything.”

\--

The next time they're in the ring together is at Survivor Series, and they're forced to fight alongside each other. It doesn't stop Drew from clutching and screaming at Finn's face when he gets eliminated, but he doesn't have a proper chance to rough him up until the next night on Raw. 

He watches Finn from the corner of his eye as he waits for him to be tagged in. He's fighting Braun, but all he's thinking about is exactly how he'll hurt Finn. He can't wait to throw him around, show him how powerless he is, remind him what Drew's capable of. 

But when Braun tags him in, Finn succumbs so easily it's almost unsatisfying. He's limp like a ragdoll as he's tossed around, and Drew would love for him to fight back just so he could shut him down, but he also feels a rush of power(and pleasure) at the way Finn gives in. And he doesn't think he's imagining the way Finn's putting his body on display, arching his spine and pressing his face into the mat every time he falls. Drew finds his hands and gaze lingering on the other man in a way they haven't before. But he doesn't mind it, this newfound attraction. He's not like Finn's fans, _weak_ to his charm, fawning over him, embarrassing themselves. Drew simply wants to dominate him in every way he can, and if that lends itself to something carnal, then so be it. 

And after pinning Finn, he thinks he just might pursue that avenue. Make a clean sweep, as it were. 

\--

He seeks Finn out after the match, finding him sat in a hallway, already dressed, probably about to leave. There are a few people around, but they scatter quickly as Drew approaches. 

Finn looks up when Drew towers over him, and sighs harshly. His expression is duller than usual, but not nearly defeated enough for Drew's taste. 

“Goin' to try intimidating me again?” Finn spits out. “You've won, all right. I'm not impressed.” His mouth shifts into a familiar smile, but his eyes stay cold. “You've shown your hand already, anyway,” he says, glancing down to Drew's trunks. 

Drew doesn't flinch, staring straight back at him until he shuts up. 

“Come to my room,” he commands. Finn's brows furrow, and Drew finds some delight in catching him off guard. “At midnight. 314.” He cups Finn's jaw before slipping his hand around to the back of his neck, giving a proprietary squeeze. He nods down at him, willing him to nod back in assent. He does, but he's levelling Drew with a strange look, something almost calculating. Drew brushes it off. He's probably just trying to hide his embarrassment. _Too easy_.

\--

It's half past midnight when Drew stops throwing glances to his door. He's not disappointed. _Angry_. But even that he stamps down. He's just called Finn on his bluff, after all. He's proven he's nothing but a tease. And no one likes a tease. 

It's a few minutes later when he hears a knock, and he considers ignoring it. Finn should learn he's not one to be toyed with or disobeyed. But he reasons that he'd rather show him that through physical force — and, at the end of the day, he wants to get off. 

So he walks over and pulls the door open, tugging Finn into the room by a hand at his shirt. He shuts the door by shoving him against it, knocking the air out of his chest before he can say anything. 

He grabs his face roughly, the same way he's done in the ring several times now. But where he had to hold back there, he's now free to press his thumb over Finn's lips, prying them apart. He wants to shove his finger in, watch him suck on it like a good boy, show him what his mouth is _really_ good for. But Finn keeps his jaw clenched, not budging as Drew pushes against his teeth in vain. _Fine_. 

He moves his thumb aside and pulls him into a rough kiss, biting at his lips until his stubborn mouth finally opens. Drew doesn't hesitate in plunging his tongue in. Finn pushes back, fighting for control, but Drew overpowers him easily, holding his jaw tight and pressing his thumb into his cheek. A rough sound escapes his throat and Finn whimpers in response, starting to relax and submit, _as he should_. 

Drew lifts his legs out from under him without preamble, paying no mind to how Finn clutches at his shoulders to keep his balance. He's so light, so small, it's pathetic, but it makes Drew's dick swell at how easy he is to dominate. How pliant he is as his legs wrap around Drew's waist and their mouths meet again. 

Drew pulls back to bite at his neck, one hand holding his thigh while the other slips up the back of his shirt, pressing into the small of his back. He rolls their hips together and Finn lets out a moan, before pushing at Drew's shoulder. 

“Take this to the bed?” he asks. Drew holds him there for another minute, grinding against him, just to remind him who's in charge. If they move to the bed, it'll be because Drew wants it.

And he does, so he carries Finn over and dumps him onto the mattress unceremoniously. Finn's quick to strip his clothes off and Drew takes the time to do the same. Their difference in size is even more obvious without clothes, and Drew takes pride in the way Finn’s eyes hook onto his large frame. His own gaze travels over Finn’s body, tight and toned but so tiny compared to Drew. He’s hairless all over and Drew’s never found that particularly attractive before, but suddenly he wants nothing more than to feel that smooth skin all over his own. 

He crawls onto the bed, shoving Finn towards the headboard to rest against the pillows before blanketing his body. He spreads Finn's legs wide and hooks one over his hip to grind down, nothing between them now as their dicks glide against each other. Finn lets out a muffled whine and Drew lurches forward, sinking his teeth into his shoulder.

Finn exhales loudly, his hands traveling over Drew's back and shoulders and then his chest, rubbing over the hair there, as Drew's own hands grab at his slim waist. He slides a hand down Finn's side, along his hip, pausing to cup his ass before reaching his thigh. His hand glides inward and up, and he rubs at the joint between Finn's thigh and groin, before dipping lower and dragging a finger over his hole. 

He wants desperately to be inside him, to pound him into the bed until he can’t speak. But his pride stops him from asking for permission outright. Instead he stares into Finn's eyes with a meaningful look, as his hard cock slides against his thigh and his finger presses insistently. Finn nods.

Drew doesn't waste time, lifting himself up to grab lube and a condom from under a pillow. Finn's eyebrows raise and Drew smirks with contempt, _yes, you're that easy_. He uncaps the bottle, but Finn reaches out to stop him. 

“I'll do it,” he says. Drew shrugs, uncaring; it's less work for him. He lies back and lets Finn climb on top, stroking his dick lazily while Finn coats his fingers. He plants a hand on Drew's chest before reaching behind himself, and Drew moves a hand to his ass, gripping at a cheek so his fingers can slide in easily.

Finn gasps softly as he fingers himself, his hips starting to rock into it after a moment, and Drew can't wait to get inside him. 

After a few minutes, Finn slides his fingers out and sighs out an “okay.” Drew moves to flip them over but Finn pushes against his chest, not nearly strong enough to hold him down, of course, but Drew stops anyway to look up in question. “Like this,” Finn explains. Drew fights against rolling his eyes, but leans back down nonetheless. Finn's obviously trying to wrangle some sense of power in a situation where he clearly has none. It's cute. Drew is magnanimous enough to let him have his illusion of control — for now.

He slides a condom onto Drew and lowers himself slowly onto his length. He feels as good as he looks, and Drew's already looking forward to flipping them over and pounding into him mercilessly. Once he's fully seated, Finn stays completely still, long enough that Drew starts getting restless, but Finn doesn't seem to care. Drew tries to force his hips up with his hands but Finn just calmly reaches down to move his hands away and press them into the bed instead. He huffs and breaks out of the grip instantly, grabbing at him again, but Finn shakes his head and leans down, a cold smile on his face.

“I'll hop off if you don't stay down,” he breathes against his face.

Drew growls. _Bloody tease_. His hands clench into fists at Finn's sides before he can force them down to lay flat on the bed. Finn's smile warms up with satisfaction.

“That's better.”

He snarls up at Finn, and the smaller man starts circling his hips. Drew's own hips jerk up, and he guesses that's permitted, because Finn just makes a little noise in response. Drew keeps thrusting up to spur him on further, but his movements are limited. He doesn't know when this shift happened, how he _allowed_ it to happen, but somehow Finn's in control and there doesn't seem to be anything he can do about it. And that fact fuels his anger and arousal in equal parts.

But even with this unwelcome turn of events, the thought occurs to Drew that Finn's never been more agreeable than he is now: hot and slick around his dick, and blessedly _quiet_ for once. 

“You were made for this,” he tells him, sneering.

He receives a slap to the face in reply. 

“I was _made_ to dropkick you.” _Brat._ “I just happen to be very good at this too.” 

Drew seriously considers just throwing him off and leaving, his pride warring with the arousal burning through him. But Finn finally picks up his pace then, letting Drew's dick pump steadily into him, and the sweet friction has Drew stuck to the bed.

Finn throws his head back, his neck bared, his smooth thighs flexing against Drew’s hips, and Drew is frustrated beyond words that he can’t reach out and _grab_. He closes his eyes against the urge. He can feel hands clawing at his chest then and he groans as Finn bounces faster.

At the sound of a wrecked moan he opens his eyes to find Finn looking straight at him, eyes black and mouth open. Drew grits his teeth. His hands clench in the sheets.

“You see,” Finn pants out. “You can be, ah — a very nice boy.” His scrapes his nails down Drew's abs. “When you do what you're told.”

Finn’s lips are shiny, twisted into a smug grin. He looks good, so good Drew's mouth waters. But he'd never give him the satisfaction of knowing that. He'd rather bite his lip until it bleeds.

“Next time, pretty boy,” he growls out, voice deep and rough. He thrusts up hard enough to pry a choked whimper out of Finn. “I'm going to ruin you.”

Finn's brows draw together as he bites his lip, like he’s holding back a moan, and Drew feels some small amount of triumph. Until that cocky smile slides back onto his face.

“If you can convince me to do this again, maybe.”

Finn grabs one of his hands then and moves it onto his hip. _Finally_. Drew grips hard, using the leverage to fuck him faster. Finn hasn't given him permission to lift his other hand yet — _not that he needs it_ — but he doesn't complain when Drew wraps it around his cock and starts jerking him off. He's motivated by Finn's comment; there’s no way he's getting away with turning Drew down after this. He’ll have him crawling back for more, _begging_. Finn moans at the stimulation, his eyes slamming shut, and Drew's hit with the realization that he’s playing right into his hands. But he couldn’t care less. Maybe this just happens to be a rare instance where their interests align.

Finn's moans get sharper and higher, and he groans out an “oh, _fuck_ ,” before spilling over Drew's hand and stomach, clenching around him and slowing his pace. Drew strokes him through it, waiting for the moment when he finally goes limp and lets out a loud sigh.

Finn’s eyes open slowly, glassy and dazed, and that's when Drew flips him over, pressing him into the mattress and thrusting hard, Finn keening at the overstimulation, until he reaches his peak. He groans, pumping into Finn and staring down at him as he comes, wishing there were no barrier between them. Another thought for next time. 

Because there _will_ be a next time, Drew's sure of it as he pulls out and ties off the condom. He falls back against the bed and looks to Finn with a smirk, awaiting his praise. 

“Not bad,” Finn says nonchalantly. Drew lifts his head sharply to glare at the other man, but Finn's eyes are already closed, a blissful smile on his face. Drew definitely did not invite him to stay the night, but, well, he figures waking him up would be more trouble than it's worth. 

He's sure he'll be gone in the morning, anyway. _Yeah_.

**Author's Note:**

> finn balor: the only person powerful enough to dom drew mcintyre


End file.
